Pink is the New Black
by circus-party
Summary: Sakura has been exiled from her beloved village. Who is behind it! Sakura is in search for the Akatsuki, hoping to be taken in there. AkaSaku. Some NaruHina (but it's mainly Hinata), NaruSaku, etc. c: Rated T for some of the romance, maybe some gore, and language. (Still bad a summaries)


[A/N] Hello! The story alone is 1,069 word. Just sayin'. I hope you all like this story.

* * *

Sakura walked into the Hokage's mansion, dreading what might happen inside. Recently, an assortment of rumors spread through the Hidden Leaf. They were about Sakura; about all the terrible things she's done. Sakura bit her bottom lip, and hoped Tsunade-sama knew they weren't true. Sakura gently knocked on the door which was followed by a loud "come in." Sakura twisted the doorknob to the left as it opened with an eerie creek.

"H-hello Tsunade-shishou," Sakura stuttered under pressure, she tried to act calm and cool.

Tsunade had her back turned to Sakura, facing out the window. Tsunade turned around the face her pupil, Haruno Sakura. Tears filled Tsunade's eyes as she looked at Sakura, "Haruno Sakura, you are hereby exiled from the village," Tsunade looked down; her blonde locks covered her face. Sakura open her mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Tsunade. "I'm sorry, Sakura. As much as I hate to do this, I feel this is the only way to handle things… how they are. I don't think I'd be able to hurt you or throw you into prison."

"B-but, Tsunade-sama…" Despair filled Sakura's heart.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura and pulled her into an embrace, "You must leave here by midnight. Otherwise I'll send the ANBU Black Ops to exterminate you. Also, don't take refuge in the Wind Country; you'll most likely have a bounty there. Please, pack your things… and leave immediately."

Sakura bobbed her head, "Yes… Tsunade-sama…" Sakura drug her feet all the way home, hate filled stares were all that Sakura remembered as she left the village as an S-Rank criminal.

Sakura hopped from tree to tree, hatred and angst filled her heart, and overcame her well-being. She was heading for the Land of Rivers boarder, where she fought Sasori. Sakura thought there may be a trace of the Akatsuki, and they'd take her in.

* * *

**Time Skip / Next Day / In Hidden Leaf Village**

Naruto and Sasuke searched throughout the village, but they just couldn't find Sakura.

"Maybe Hinata knows where Sakura-chan is!" Naruto's face brightened up.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Why would Sakura be at the Hyuga mansion, dobe?"

"I dunno…" Naruto scratched his cheek. "Lately Sakura-chan has been hanging out with Hinata."

"Well, we haven't checked there, so maybeyou'reright." Sasuke mumble the last part and walked to the Hyuga mansion, Naruto followed shortly after.

* * *

**Time Skip / At the Hyuga mansion**

Naruto spotted Hinata sitting under the shade by her room.

"HEY, HINATA!" Naruto shouted waving his arms around. Hinata looked over at him and gave him a shy smile, gently waving at him. "Stay here, Sasuke. I'll ask Hinata."

"Whatever." Sasuke utter, turning around.

Naruto ran over to Hinata and stopped in front of her. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her voice still as gentle as always.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan, Hinata?" Naruto looked away, Hinata dropped her smile, but when Naruto turned back, she began smiling again. "So, have you Hinata?"

"No, but…" Hinata grabbed Naruto and lead Naruto into her room, pushing him onto the ground. "I do know something that all of you don't know." Hinata grew a crazed expression on her face.

"W-what would that be, Hinata?" Naruto asked nervously as Hinata crawled on top of Naruto.

Hinata smirked, "Sakura Haruno… has been exiled from the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto-kun." Naruto's face went pale, he was shocked, worried, saddened.

"Why? How!?" Naruto screamed at Hinata.

Hinata tried acting and looking innocent, "I did it, Naruto-kun." Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them down onto the ground. "Because, Naruto-kun, I want you all to myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to kill Sakura, so I decided to get her to leave the village. Forever." Hinata trailed her lips on Naruto's skin, starting from his chest, up to his jaw line. "So, what do you say, Naruto-kun? Why don't you start calling me 'Hinata-chan,' just like how you call Sakura."

"Hinata, get the fuck off of me. This is really starting to creep me out." Naruto frowned at how strange Hinata was acting.

Hinata's crazed facial expression came back, "Naruto-kun… if I can't have you, no one can." Hinata smirked and lifted her lips from Naruto's jawline, and began to lower her lips towards Naruto's.

"What the hell." Sasuke said as he slid Hinata's door open.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto cried out. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he lifted Hinata off of Naruto. "And not a moment too late."

"O-oh. Hello, Sasuke. You see, I slipped a-and fell on top of N-naruto-kun…" Hinata started acting innocent again.

"Sure thing…" Sasuke stared at Hinata. "Anyway, Tsunade wants to see us Naruto, including Sai and Kakashi."

"Right, I'll be right there, Sasuke!" Naruto turned around to Hinata, thinking what he just experienced was genjutsu. "See you later, Hinata!"

* * *

**Time Skip / Hokage's Mansion**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi stood in a straight line in front of Tsunade's desk. The silence that filled the room was deafening.

"Why isn't Sakura-chan here, Ba-chan?" Naruto questioned Tsunade, who was currently staring at the dark clouds in the sky. Tsunade let out a deep sign, Naruto remembering all of the things that Hinata told him in Hinata's bedroom. "W-was Sakura-chan… exiled from the village?"

Tsunade tensed up when she heard what Naruto said. "Yes… Sakura left the village yesterday."

"G-guys…" Naruto began shaking, and all eyes were on Naruto. "I t-think… Hinata may have something to do with this."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I think Hinata made up rumors and placed fake evidence to get Sakura to leave the village." Everyone's eyes widened at what Naruto said.

"How do you know that is the case, Naruto?" Tsunade stared at Naruto.

Sasuke took a step forward, "Because I overheard Hinata talking to Naruto. Apparently, Hinata wanted Naruto all to herself, but Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to defeat Sakura, so she planned to get Sakura to leave the village forever."

The whole room was silent as everyone tried to gather the information. After five minutes Tsunade spoke up, "What should we do?"

"We need to get Sakura-chan back!" Naruto yelled, tears welled up in his blue eyes. Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi agreed. "We finally get Sasuke back… and then… Sakura-chan is gone…"

Tsuande and most of Team 7 looked at the ground, everyone felt sadness, everyone felt hurt, everyone wanted comfort.

* * *

[A/N2] YANDERE HINATA FTW. Sorry, I had to make Hinata OOC. c': Dunno bout you guys but I like Yandere Hinata. :D Review, please~ 3


End file.
